


She Deserves a Dress

by nellcromancer



Series: The Ballad of June Egbert [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coming Out, Earth C (Homestuck), Gen, Microfic, NB Transmasc Roxy is mentioned, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Canon, Trans Female Character, Trans John Egbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellcromancer/pseuds/nellcromancer
Summary: A recently out trans girl seeks fashion advice from a lesbian space vampire.





	She Deserves a Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Trans girl John is finally getting the attention it deserves and I am so powerful because of this.  
> Yeah I have a prequel and follow up to this microfic planned, both are more substantial.

JOHN: hi, kanaya?  
KANAYA: John Hello  
KANAYA: Its Surprising To See You Here  
KANAYA: I Don't Believe You Have Ever Visited The Mother Grub Before  
KANAYA: And I Don't Suppose You Are Bringing Terezi, Vriska, And Your Own Contributions To The Slurry  
JOHN: ew, no.  
JOHN: i mean.   
JOHN: we haven't really done that yet.  
JOHN: you know i've been going through some changes with like gender and stuff. vriska and terezi have been really supportive but i'm not really...  
JOHN: ready to do... anything like that yet.  
JOHN: i'm not sure if you'd heard yet.  
KANAYA: John Everyone Is Extremely Aware Of Your Decision To Transition And Your Current Status As "Basically A Girl Now"  
KANAYA: The Rant You Sent To Roxy Is Kind Of Legendary At This Point  
KANAYA: I Found It Quite Poignant  
JOHN: oh geez, i was sort of hoping they'd keep that to themself  
KANAYA: He Was Very Excited For You And Shared It With A Few Friends  
KANAYA: Myself Included  
JOHN: anyway, thats not really the reason i came here.....  
JOHN: i was wondering, um,   
JOHN: my old wardrobe is sort of out of fashion now, i guess  
JOHN: and you've always had a really good sense of fashion!  
JOHN: i-i mean. i've never really thought about fashion before.   
JOHN: i was wondering if you could give me some tips...  
JOHN: ...and maybe help me find a dress?  
KANAYA:   
KANAYA: I Think  
KANAYA: That Sounds Like A Fabulous Ideas John   
KANAYA: I Can Take You Under My Metaphorical Wing And Teach You The Secret Majyicks of The Fashion Wizards  
KANAYA: I Can Even Custom Make You A Dress  
KANAYA: Yes I Can See It Now  
KANAYA: Something Sporty And Elegant With Flowing Elements To Catch The Breeze  
KANAYA: Yet Comfortable And Easy To Move In  
KANAYA: I Am Feeling Rather Inspired Actually  
KANAYA: Come John  
KANAYA: I Believe I Am Going To Leave My Duties Early Today  
KANAYA: We Have A Dress To Make  
JOHN: really? thank you!  
JOHN: um,   
JOHN: but, i think... i don't want to be called john any more.   
KANAYA: Do You Have An Alternate Name In Mind  
JOHN: uh.  
JOHN: um.  
JOHN: uh.  
JOHN: jo–  
JOAN(?): joan?   



End file.
